


Another Visit

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Royals [43]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 17:01:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12939735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: Summary:Morgana is met in the lane.-Prompt:290 Fall





	Another Visit

**Author:** sidhe_faerie  
**Title:** Another Visit  
**Rating:** PG  
**Pairing/s:**  
**Character/s:** Morgana, Morgause, Agravaine  
**Summary:** Morgana is met in the lane.  
**Warnings:** none  
**Word Count:** 435  
**Prompt:** 290 Fall  
**Author's Notes:** Royals

**Another Visit**

Morgana rode her horse down the lane near the castle. The leaves were already falling and there was a chill in the air.

She was thinking about the upcoming wedding and wasn’t paying attention when suddenly the horse reared. It took all of her strength to get it under control.

Morgana spun the horse around and came face to face with Morgause.

“What do you want?” Morgana asked breathlessly.

“Cenred is dead. He was killed by Arthur.” Morgause was angry and it showed. “Why would he do such a thing? Why would you let him use you for such horrible purpose?”

“So you decided that I needed to take a fall from my horse because of it? Cenred killed my father. Why wouldn’t I want him dead?” Morgana glared at her. “I wasn’t going to marry that man.”

“You could have had everything.” Morgause stomped her foot. “As soon as you married him, you could have killed him. Then you could have been queen. You could have ruled his lands and filled it with magick. We could have destroyed Arthur once and for all.”

“Arthur is my brother. I will not use my magick to harm anyone.” Morgana nudged the horse forward slowly. “Let me pass. I’m expected back.”

“You should have come when I asked you the first time. You could already be queen.” Morgause took a step toward her. “I would have helped you be the greatest sorceress that ever lived.”

“I don’t want that kind of power, Morgause.” Morgana rolled her eyes. “It only brings trouble. I will be a physician’s wife and live a peaceful life.”

“You are marrying that old fool?” Morgause blinked in surprise.

“No! Not Gaius!” Morgana shook her head. “I’m going to marry Merlin. He’s been training with Gaius since he came to Camelot.”  

“You will never be happy with an ordinary life.” Morgause laughed. “A little cottage in the lower town? It will never last. He will never accept your magick.”            

“He already has.” Morgana nudged the horse forward again. “Now let me pass or I will scream. The patrol is close.”

Morgause stepped aside. “I will come for you again, Morgana. I will give you time to hate your life first.”

“Don’t bother. I will never come with you.” Morgana nudged the horse on and made her way back to the castle.

Morgause watched her ride down the lane until Morgana was out of sight. “You can come out now.”

Agravaine came out of the tree line. “Do you believe her?”

“I do and that is the problem.” Morgause glared in the direction of Camelot.


End file.
